This invention pertains to floating dock systems and particularly to vertically adjustable floating docks adapted to be vertically adjustable relative to the water line as well as easily assembled for use or easily dismantled for storage.
Various floating dock systems are known and include, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,517 disclosing a dock equipped with cylindrical float means carried on an elongated pipe axle adapted to act as wheels moving the dock over land; U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,098 disclosing floating docks containing rod connectors interconnecting adjacent dock sections to prevent tipping or undesirable pivotal motion between the adjacent modules in addition to securing the dock in substantially horizontally fixed relation to the bottom of the body of water; U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,448 disclosing a floating landing stage having complex vertically operative jetty guide means adapted to engage float means functional to permit the floating dock to rise and fall with the changing water level as well as acting to prevent lateral movement of the floating docks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,115 disclosing a system of modular dock sections containing a plurality of cylindrical floatation elements secured by straps to the underside of each module to stabilize the same against tipping and to maintain horizontal positioning thereof despite changes in water level; U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,808 disclosing floatation modules interconnected with an intermediate flexible coupling platform adapted to permit limited flexing between adjacent units.
It now has been found that floating dock units can be easily assembled to form a vertically adjustable floating dock without the necessity of raising or lowering the dock surface relative to the water level with the assistance of mechanical vertical adjustment means resting on the river bottom. In accordance with this invention, an upper dock structure including supporting undercarriage is removably attached to flotation units or pontoons. Preferably the undercarriage is a C-shaped girder adapted to improve the overall strength of each dock unit. The floating dock is vertically adjustable by means of a removable vertically adjustable mount comprising an upright vertical plate having a plurality of interconnecting bolt holes adapted to interconnect with a similar pair of bolt holes disposed in the understructure of each dock unit to provide variable adjustable heights of the deck surface relative to the water line. The adjustable pontoon mount includes a lower saddle structure preferably contoured and adapted to engage the contour of the periphery of each pontoon whereby each pontoon is strapped or otherwise secured to the contoured support. Means are provided to prevent the strapping or other securing means from slipping off the lateral support. Accordingly, the entire pontoon assembly including the saddle secured to the pontoons can be vertically adjusted by merely removing the connecting bolts or other removable securing means, adjusting the pontoon assembly either upwardly or downwardly by securely bolting or otherwise securing the saddle in its adjusted position under the floating dock. These and other advantages will become more readily apparent by referring to the drawings and detailed description of the invention.